Goodbye My Love
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Troy and Gabriella must stick to each other in the war, but for how long? set in the Gundam SEED universe.
1. Betrayal of the drama club

Disclaimer: High School Musical is Disney's property. Gundam SEED Destiny is Sotsu Agency/Sunrise's property. All others are mine and made by myself, including the story itself!

**At long last, a new HSM fanfic. Set at a time when the war was almost ending, two lovers must say goodbye as the boys go to war and the girls stay at the battleship.**

Story reference: Gundam SEED final 5 episodes and the movie Armageddon

Setting and date of story: C.E. 74, in space, near earth

Units in the story: Strike Freedom Gundam (used by Troy Bolton), Infinite Justice Gundam (Used by Chad Danforth), and the ORB-01 Akatsuki (x2, Used by Jason and Zeke), also the ship Archangel (Captain is Kelsi Nielsen)

Narration: Gabriella Montez (played by Vanessa Anne Hudgens)

**Troy and Gabriella gets separated in the line of the war. Can he get back alive?**

_I can't believe it._

_Troy was now part of the three ships alliance, and this ship was a gift from Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne, because they won't fight anymore. We decided to band together the good students of East High- Troy's basketball team, Taylor's academic team, and my composer friend, Kelsi._

_It was a few hours ago when we went to space when we had a conversation with each other before getting in the scene of the battle._

"_Troy, will you be ok there?"_

"_Yes, Gab. Because of you, I made it to space. No, make that all of you guys."_

"_Troy. Don't leave me alone anymore, ok?"  
_

"_Maybe."_

_That was our last conversation, because the siren rang and Troy and I were called into the main cabin, the captain's control panel._

_Kelsi was waiting for us and she said that we were near to the battle scene of Neo ZAFT (homage to Neo Zeon) which was led by rebels Sharpay and Ryan, and the rest of the drama club, boarding the Ship Minerva. I can't believe myself, why will the Evans siblings betray us? And Ms. Darbus is the commander of that ship! Why?_

_(Kelsi) "Ok, we must get into battle. We have no choice but to do it, even though the drama club betrayed us by joining the Neo ZAFT."  
_

_(Troy) "We'll leave right now. Guys, let's go!"_

_(Chad) "Ok Troy, we made you captain of the team, so we'll go with you. We'll tell the rest to prepare for the battle."_

_(Kelsi) Ok, dispatch all mobile suit users, prepare for battle!"_

_I followed Troy in the hangar and Taylor followed me too. I said, "Troy, don't leave me…"_

_As soon as Troy got inside the cockpit of the Strike Freedom Gundam, I came and told him, "Please Troy, promise me, you'll come back to me, ok?"_

_Troy said, "I will. I won't let you down."_

_As the cockpit hatch closed, I cried and Taylor said, "Don't worry Gabriella. Troy will make it back." she then led me back to the control panel because the launching of mobile suits will begin._

_Kelsi said, "Ok, all mobile suits, go!"_

_(Troy) "Troy Bolton, Strike Freedom, launching!" (Shows the Strike Freedom launch from the Archangel)_

_(Chad) "Chad Danforth, Infinite Justice, launching! (Shows the Infinite Justice launch from Archangel's 2__nd__ dispatch gate)_

_(Jason and Zeke) "Jason and Zeke, Akatsuki, launching!" (Shows the two Akatsuki mobile suits launch from the Archangel's two dispatch gates simultaneously)_

**Meanwhile, at the Minerva…**

_Ms. Darbus, the captain of the ship, said, "I will finally gain victory, and the Neo ZAFT will win this war!" She then calls for the Evans siblings to prepare for battle._

_(Sharpay) "We'll be happy to do this for Neo ZAFT, Ms. Darbus."_

_(Ryan) "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."_

_The two Gundams, Destiny Gundam (Sharpay's Gundam) and Legend Gundam (Ryan's Gundam) heads for my baby Troy and Chad, but fortunately, was stopped by the other forces of the Earth federation._

_I watched hopefully that Troy will be able to do his mission well and get back home alive._

_(Taylor) "Don't lose hope, Gabriella. They'll win this battle."_

_(Kelsi) "Fire all weapons at the ship! Now!"  
_

_Troy begins fighting Sharpay while Chad battles Ryan. Taylor was just quiet there, because she knew that they (Evans siblings) betrayed us._

_(Troy) "Sharpay, why are you two doing this?"_

_(Sharpay) "I wanted to love you Troy but you refused. And even more, you loved Gabriella more than me so that's why I'm fighting you now- even if I have to kill you!"_

_(Troy) I told you before that Gabriella will be my girl and nothing more! I'm sorry Sharpay- but I must take you down."_

_As the battle goes in full power, and the two ships throwing attacks at each other, I wish I can do something. If only there's a mobile suit for this…_

_As the two Gundams exchange attacks (both Troy vs. Sharpay and Chad vs. Ryan), they also exchanged words._

_(Chad) "Stop this foolishness now and retreat, Ryan! You're not realizing what you're doing now- fighting your friend!"_

_(Ryan) "I befriended you before, but I have to follow my sister, so I must finish you now!"_

_(Chad) "Ok, I'll put you out of your own misery…"_

_They battle, and they won't stop since this is war… people perishing… countless lives lost… orphaned children… everything was a result of the ongoing war. And now, I feel like I'm one of them…_

_(Sharpay) "I'll get rid of you, Troy!"_

_Troy managed to damage one part of the Destiny Gundam but Sharpay just won't quit killing my only man in my life, as she shreds Troy's unit one by one, and so did Troy, by destroying all of Sharpay's weapons and parts of her Gundam…_

_Can my baby still make it back?_

**Hope you enjoyed this new HSM fanfic, but that's just the start. Leaves reviews first to know what will happen in chapter 2.**


	2. When he dies, a son replaces

**Had you waited too much already? Well, here's chapter 2, for your curiosity.**

**I hope you guys had given this story enough chapters. Well, time to continue the story, and this might be the part that Troy will die, like in the episode of Gundam SEED where Mu La Flaga dies from the enemy ship. (I hope so…)**

**Enjoy this tearjerking part… By the way, Gabriella still narrates the story.**

_I was getting so worried and afraid, because his mobile suit was almost destroyed. I had no choice no more, should I go in the battle, or just stay here?_

_I asked, "Kelsi, can you help me?"_

_Kelsi said, "Gabriella, I hope I can help you, but we're out of mobile suits. But I'll let you shoot the mobile suits from here."_

_I said, "No thanks. I'll just stay here… and hope that TROY WILL NOT DIE!!!" then I cried, and Taylor said, "Please Gabriella… it'll be fine."_

_Troy was still fighting off Sharpay and he won't stop and so does Sharpay. This is not right at all, as I began to feel like it's me that's been tortured in the battlefield. No, I can't take this anymore…_

**Battleship Minerva**

_(Ms. Darbus) "Fire the Positron Cannon, direct at one of the ships!"_

_They fired a blast at an earth federation ship, and I can't take it, those people died within a few seconds… NO!!!_

_Ryan brings out his DRAGOON funnels and starts aiming for Chad. Luckily, he dodged them all._

_But at one point, he didn't miss, and that was in the shoulder._

_Troy was still fighting Sharpay, and he shouted, "If you don't want to shut up, I'll make you shut up!"_

_He did his last shot, striking the beam saber at the cockpit of Sharpay's Destiny Gundam, and she died with tears, then he kicked it towards the __Mobile Spade Fortress Messiah, and once it touches the surface of it, it exploded._

_Ryan saw this and he shouted, "SHARPAY!!!" oh no… now Troy's the next target! He hurriedly attacked Troy and Troy dodged the beam shots from Ryan's Legend Gundam but Chad interfered._

_(Chad) "Stop it Ryan! You've gone out of your mind!"_

_(Ryan) "So what? I'll finish you two for Neo ZAFT!"_

_He uses his DRAGOON funnels again, and this time, Troy had failed to miss, and now, he's not doing fine in his cockpit. He called us and said, "Kelsi, I'll need help. I'm coming back here."_

_As he returns to our ship, I was both worried and happy. I said, "Troy, you'd indeed come back to me!"_

_But I was wrong._

_As he nears the Archangel, Ms. Darbus ordered to fire our ship, and Troy had no time to get back inside so he blocked the __blast coming to our ship with his shield, and he said, "Gab, my love, I'm sorry if I can't make it back, but you'll still be my only one."_

_The shield melted and he died from the blast. The blast was gone, but he was killed. I watched in horror as he gets killed and all I could think was him…_

"_NO!!!" (Showing the fragments of the Strike Freedom Gundam and Troy's helmet while shouting)_

_I was so out of my head this time, since I can't control my anger, I ordered Chad, Zeke and Jason to destroy Ryan for this.__ And they did, with Chad slicing Ryan's Legend Gundam to pieces and sending him to the Messiah. Like the Destiny Gundam, it exploded once it touched its surface._

_And, on a fit of anger, I pushed away the person in charge of the Positron Cannon and targeted the Minerva and the target was now locked on._

_(Kelsi) "Gabriella, what are you doing?"_

_(Gabriella) They killed my only love, so I'll kill theirs, too!"_

_(Kelsi) "Gabriella, No!"_

_I shouted, "FIRE!!!" and I blasted it to the cockpit cabin of the Minerva and it finally got heavy damage, making it crash on the Messiah and explode there._

_I was so out of breath, and I cried again. I cried, "Troy, why did you not come back to me?" after that, it was tears of total sorrow._

_The opposing forces, both Earth Federation and Neo ZAFT, realized what I've done to the opposing ship, so they stopped fighting once they saw me cry on the transmissions brought about by Kelsi from the Archangel. They felt sorry for the war, and they made up._

_A few days after, we received news that both Earth and Neo ZAFT have become friends again. So, we were commissioned to go home for the ceremony._

_But, I'm still sad, as we went home to earth. I still can't believe myself over what happened. And when we got to earth, I felt something- I'm having a baby!_

_I realized that Troy gave me a son to name after. I named him after Troy._

_Now, I'm alone, living in my house in New York. Well, the memory of his life still lives in me… and right now, I'm breastfeeding my little bundle of joy, Troy the 2__nd_

_Still, I cry over him when I remember his final words, "Gab, my love, I'm sorry if I can't make it back, but you'll still be my only one."_

_Well, I still believe that we'll see each other again. Someday…_

End of narration

**I hope you guys liked it. Leave at least 10 reviews, and I'll wait for them.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
